


jaylos one shots

by ossriccchau



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And i love, Fluff, Lols, M/M, Mating, Omega Carlos, bens just a supportive lil shit, carlos has jay wrapped around his finger, cute shit, evie & mal ship it so much its crazy, fuck me up pet names, jay is completely hooked on carlos, jay is one protective lil shit i'll give u that, jay is so soft for carlos is beautiful i love so much, no mpeg lols, so much, some fucking cute shit, some lil possessive boys, wows ahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: jay is cute and carlos has him wrapped around his fkn fingers lols





	jaylos one shots

ALPHA JAY & OMEGA CARLOS - comfort - carlos is in heat & jay comforts him. - drabble. 

 

* * *

Whenever Carlos was in heat, Jay made his mate stay in their dorm so nobody else would smell his heat and want to mark him. 

At the moment, all Carlos wanted was Jay, he knew it was against his Alphas rules, but he was craving the touch of Jay, and he was all he wanted. 

He left their dorm, and wandered out, trying to find Jay. People stared at him as smelt him as he walked by, they stared at him in hunger and want. They sniffed the air, and Carlos felt uncomfortable. 

He saw Jay, and immediately whimpered at the sight of him, he ran over and Jay immediately frowned at the sight of his Omega out of his dorm. "Baby, what are you doing out here?" Jay asked, Carlos whimpered at the sound of his Alphas voice. 

Carlos scampered over to Jay, and tucked into his lap. Jay frowned, everybody around could smell his heat. Other omegas that were around like Mal & Evie frowned because they knew what going through heat was like. 

Carlos mouthed at Jay's neck, signifying that he wanted Jay to kiss at his neck. He whimpered when Jay pressed a soft kiss to his neck, He couldn't help it when the word 'Alpha' slipped out. 

"Come on, baby. Let's go back to the dorm." Jay said. He whimpered softly, and tucked into him when they walked back to the dorm. 

Jay placed his omega on the bed, and then pressed his lips to his. 


End file.
